


And The Winner Is...

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Non-Canon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny might have won one competition, but there's always another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Winner Is...

"You weren't supposed to win."

"You're just a sore loser," Ginny replied, ignoring Draco to slide around him. They were competing reporters up for the same award, and Ginny had won first place. Draco hadn't even placed.

"Your stupid acceptance speech was horrid," Draco continued. "With shoddy writing like that, you can't possibly have won that award."

"Sod off, Malfoy." She was heading back to the office; just because she won an award didn't excuse her from meeting her deadlines.

He grasped her arm and spun her around. "No, you don't get to just run off..." he began, but their bodies collided in the hallway and his breath caught. It was as if he had never really seen her before, and he had been too busy competing with her to notice. Which was likely very true.

"What is it, then?" Ginny asked, nearly rolling her eyes at him. "No words? That's why you didn't-"

His mouth crashed down over hers, and Ginny stared at him in shock when he pulled back. He stuttered, something about not knowing what came over him or some such nonsense. She dragged him down a different hallway and pulled his mouth down to hers again, her fingers sliding in through the baby soft whiteblond hair at the nape of his neck. "Stupid idiot," she murmured against his mouth. "Is this why you keep coming up with silly arguments with me?"

"Maybe," Draco hedged, his brain not fully engaged. She kissed him back. Never mind he hadn't entirely meant to kiss her first, but _she kissed him back._

Ginny laughed and pushed him up against a wall. She was pressed against him, sliding herself into all the nooks and crannies of his angular body, and it was amazing how well she just seemed to fit. He was grasping at her, hands not knowing where to settle against her body. It was endearing to see him like this, less of the self assured idiot and more of an ordinary man with a crush. He kissed like living sin, and she could feel her toes curl inside her very expensive shoes. After a moment, Draco's hands on her rear firmed, and he lifted her up off of the floor. She gave a small squeal of surprise, clinging to him. Draco turned so that she was propped up against the wall, her legs around his waist and her dress robes hiked up around her. He fumbled with his own and managed not to drop her.

She supposed that it was a testament to how addled he was that he forgot about magic. Her own thoughts flew out of the window as soon his fingers touched her, sliding into her, finding her wet and waiting for him. She mewled against his mouth and tilted her hips to give him better access. His fingers were deft and sure, more than his words had been, and there was no trace of surprise in his touch. It was as if this was every dream he'd had of her, as if this was his chance to live it for real.

Ginny didn't mind at all.

She came, moaning into his mouth. She pulled at his arms, and Draco chuckled. He thrust into her, driving his length into her. Ginny was filled so completely that she saw stars, and she couldn't even breathe. He moved rapidly, pushing so deeply into her that Ginny thought she was going to fly apart at the seams. She wound her arms around him and felt her entire body shiver and tighten around his. Draco grunted, his thrusts erratic as he moved toward his own release. His hips stuttered against her, then he came with a sigh. Draco drew in a few shaky breaths, his heartbeat loud to Ginny's ears.

"You know," Ginny began slowly, a slight smile on her lips. "I can't tell who won that round."

Draco merely stared at her, not quite comprehending. He blinked as they untangled themselves. "Ginny..."

"We need a rematch," she continued, as if he hadn't spoken. "Your place or mine?"

He understood suddenly, and grinned. "Definitely mine."


End file.
